The invention relates to a semiconductor sensor component including a sensor chip and methods for the manufacturing thereof. The semiconductor sensor component additionally includes a package in which is arranged the sensor chip including its active top side and a back side, the sensor chip being electrically connected to a circuit structure of the package.